One Shots
by may152015
Summary: A bunch of Bechloe, Chaubrey, Mitchsen, and Triple Treble one shots.
1. Chapter 1

**So hey guys, I was very pleased with the 2 reviews I got on my extremely short one shot type thing. So...I got really bored and started writing again.. Instead of having short little one shots..One Shorts c: I decided I'd just put some together. I kinda take the Imagine Your OTP thing and kinda make my own thing out of it. So it won't be EXACTLY how the prompt is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect, if I did most things would be different. I don't own the prompts either. Got em off Imagine Your OTP on Tumblr.**  
**Pairings: Bechloe, Chaubrey, Mitchsen, Triple Treble..**

**1. Bechloe**  
"Seriously Chloe? Salt and Pepper costumes?" Beca groaned at the sight of them when Chloe walked into her dorm room grinning. "What's wrong with them?! Bree and I thought they were adorable for us!" Chloe frowned. Beca shook her head avoiding the redheads eyes. "Please Beca!" She looked at the brunette with sad eyes. Beca knew she would obviously end up going to the Bellas Halloween party dressed as one of the two shakers, it was really hard to say 'no' to Chloe  
**Prompt: Imagine your OTP dressing up as salt and pepper on Halloween.**

**2. Chaubrey**  
Aubrey sang softly along to the radio as she made breakfast for both her and Chloe. She was trying to be as quiet as she could considering Chloe was sleeping. That was until Call Me Maybe began playing, she couldn't help but smile. She started singing and dancing as the song went to the chorus. She turned the volume up forgetting Chloe was sleeping. The redhead woke up to the sound of music and her girlfriends singing coming from behind the door. Although she was woken up to early for her liking she couldn't help but smile as she walked into the kitchen. She stood there and watched Aubrey for a while. She trying to stop herself from laughing but she couldn't. Aubrey turned to her girlfriend red faced from both embarrassment and the 'work out'. "You're the most amazing dancer in the world Bree." Chloe grinned. "Shut up Chlo."  
**Prompt: Imagine your OTP dancing around the kitchen to Call Me Maybe**

**3. Mitchsen**  
Beca hates movies, everybody knows it. She rarely watched movies, and if she did it would because Aubrey wanted her to. When Aubrey suggested they watch a movie she groaned but agreed. Beca and Aubrey cuddled on the couch as the movie started. Almost halfway through the movie Beca stated "This movie is shit." Aubrey nodded in agreement. "Shittiest movie ever," the blonde muttered. Beca then took the controller from Aubrey and smirked as she muted the movie. She started to say random things and said it in 2 different voices, she attempted to make it seem like the characters were actually saying that. Aubrey smiled at her girlfriend and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "You're such an idiot." "You love me though." "You're right, I do."  
**Prompt: Imagine your otp watching a bad movie on mute and creating new dialogue for it.**

**4. Triple Treble**  
"Beca, are you okay?" Chloe and Aubrey said in perfect synchronization. Beca looked around at all of the people in the restaurant noticing people staring and glaring at them. "Just a little nervous." Aubrey smiles softly at her girlfriend. "There's no need to be nervous." Chloe and Aubrey both grab Beca's hand. "We love you Beca. That's all that matters. It doesn't matter what they think."  
**Prompt: Imagine your OT3 going on a group date - at first person A is uneasy due to all the looks and whispers they're getting, but they eventually decide to ignore the public and hold the hands of both their lovers.**

**It's not much, but hey. I tried :) You guys can submit prompts if you want. In fact it's encouraged. Thank you guys so much for reading! I will be uploading more of this, it will have multiple chapters of different things. Once again thank you so much for reading. Review! ~Erica**


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to stay thank you to my reviewers. You guys are amazing.3 Sorrryy they're shitty, I just really needed to upload something.**  
**Bechloe:**  
"Oooh! Click her!" Stacie exclaimed tapping my laptop screen multiple times. "Don't touch my laptop, and I will." I glared towards my friend and clicked onto her profile. Amy, for some reason wanted me to go on a dating site. "SHE'S A GINGER!" Fat Amy screamed into my ear as she saw the pictures. "She'll take your soul!" "Shut the hell up Amy." Stacie mutters her eyes scanning the screen. When the profile finally loads I get a good look at the picture. She is pretty. No, pretty isn't the right word. Beautiful? Gorgeous? Yeah, that's the word. "Well message her." The taller brunette said. "What do I say?!" "I don't even know.." After several failed attempts at making a message to send to the ginger, they finally came up with one. They spent a little while stalking Chloe's profile they found out that she also went to Barden. "How come I haven't seen her around?" Stacie looks at me with confusion. "I don't know.."

After about 2 weeks of sending the message, Beca and Chloe had became online friends and Beca was still wondering how she hadn't seen her yet. Beca wouldn't tell anyone, but she actually looked for the redhead around campus. But she couldn't seem to find her, until a month after she had first found her profile.

Beca had woke up later then her alarm was set, missed the bus and had to walk to her school. By the time she had gotten to school she was 20 minutes late. Walking to her locker she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and to her shock, she saw the girl she was obsessed with finding. "Chloe?" She said out loud not realizing. The redhead whipped around to Beca. "I know you! You're Beca Mitchell! From that dating thing!" Chloe said with a wide smile. Beca felt her cheeks turn a bright shade of pink. "T-that's me." She stuttered attempted to sound confident. Chloe smirks, "You're a lot shorter in person." "Well, uh..maybe I should get to class." She mutters and stares into Chloe's big blue eyes. "Maybe you shouldn't." Chloe smiles.

**two characters meet via an internet dating site**


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to stay thank you to my reviewers. You guys are amazing. I**  
_**Chaubrey: found their phone number in a library book - I just thought it would make sense if Aubrey were to forget her number in a book and chloe was to find it..and call it.**_

Aubrey was up studying and doing extra work until very late in the night, she didn't even realize what time it was until she had to use the bathroom. She sat back in her chair and began packing up her things, she was too tired to notice the piece of paper with her new cell phone number being put into the book. The next morning when she went to return it she still hadn't noticed it.

Chloe worked at the library, mainly to get out of some of her classes. It was an easy job, putting away the books and making sure they were in the correct area. She stared at the book in front of her. "Why the hell would someone take out this book..it's like..1000 years old." Chloe mutters as she flips through the book. She finds a page that catches her attention, not because of the actual book, but because she found a phone number written neatly in purple pen. She takes the number out of the book and shoves it into her pockets.

When Chloe went home from the Library at about 7:30 she pulled out the number and debated whether or not she should call the strange number. She dialed the number into her phone and waited for a answer.

Aubrey sat at her desk again, studying. She heard her phone read from across the room and got up to answer it. She looked at the unknown number and pressed the talk button. "This is Aubrey Posen," "Hi Aubrey.." Chloe blurted out on the phone. "Uh, hello. Who is this?" "Chloe Beale. You don't know me..I just wanted to say you should be more careful with where you put your phone number. You put it in a libr-" Aubrey cuts her off harshly. "I didn't put it in there."

**Yeah, I ended it there...I couldn't think of any way to end it. Don't kill me. Until next time.. c;**


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to stay thank you to my reviewers. You guys are amazing.3 I **

**Chaubrey: found their phone number in a library book - I just thought it would make sense if Aubrey were to forget her number in a book and Chloe was to find it..and call it. High school AU It's not really..Chaubrey, it's barely friendship. But if you guys want I might continue..if you reeeallly wannt me to.**

Aubrey was up studying and doing extra work until very late in the night, she didn't even realize what time it was until she had to use the bathroom. She sat back in her chair and began packing up her things, she was too tired to notice the piece of paper with her new cell phone number being put into a library book she had borrowed a week ago. The next morning when she went to return it she still hadn't noticed it.

Chloe worked at the library, mainly to get out of some of her classes. It was an easy job, putting away the books and making sure they were in the correct area. She stared at the book in front of her. "Why the hell would someone take out this book..it's like..1000 years old." Chloe mutters as she flips through the book. She finds a page that catches her attention, not because of the actual book, but because she found a phone number written neatly in purple pen. She takes the number out of the book and shoves it into her pockets.

When Chloe went home from the Library at about 7:30 she pulled out the number and debated whether or not she should call the strange number. She dialed the number into her phone and waited for a answer.

Aubrey sat at her desk again, studying. She heard her phone read from across the room and got up to answer it. She looked at the unknown number and pressed the talk button. "This is Aubrey Posen," "Hi Aubrey.." Chloe blurted out on the phone. "Uh, hello." She clears her throat. "Who is this?" "Chloe Beale. You don't know me..I just wanted to say you should be more careful with where you put your phone number. You put it in a libr-" Aubrey cuts her off harshly. "I didn't put it in there.""Well..it was in the library book." Aubrey nods although she knows Chloe cannot see her. "I have study." Aubrey states and hangs up the phone. Chloe looks at her phone in confusion. "Alright then."


End file.
